


the long frozen way

by Kaalveniiz



Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: It is always a hard way - not only the seven thousand steps from Ivarstead to High Hrothgar, but also the way how the Altmer Dragonborn and her Nord Housecarl Lydia understand and begin to believe each other.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570666
Kudos: 4





	the long frozen way

**Author's Note:**

> I always want to write the story about how the two different people try to understand each other ,and find what they are talking about, what they love and hates are exactly the same thing with different names.  
> And then, there is a perfect story ,fit for the Christmas.

„ It is sssso cooooooold here!“  
The young elf gets herself wrapped just like the lunar moth caterpillar in its cocoon, her skin hides under the thick fur and raiment. Moreover, the oversized fur hat makes the Dragonborn just like a mushroom.  
She holds the dull sword from Lydia, her Housecarl, the fresh enchanted weapon touches warm thanks to the strong fire rune.  
And she is still trembling in the howling wind of the seven thousand step on her way to High Hrothgar.   
„ It is never so cold in Imperial city!“ Her voice is not clear under the mushroom cap.

Lydia did not feel the cold unbearable, but this mountain trip is not easy even for a strong Nord warrior, so she keeps all the way silent, save the energy.  
„You are from the Imperial city?“ Always staring at the snow makes her eye pain. She blinks her eyes, try to find some topic.  
„Yes , the very one in Cyrodill ! Did you hear about that, with the great Arcane University?“ The Lunar Moth caterpillar looses her cocoon a bit, with cheerful voice.  
Lydia close her cocoon to keep her warm. „No.“  
„The one with ‚Temple of the one‘ ? There is an avatar of Akatosh, as big as the building itself !“ The voice is partly absorbed by the clothes, but Lydia can still understand.  
„ Sorry ,but still no.“ There are a few steps covered with ice , so Lydia took the mushroom’s arm with caution.  
„There is also the White Gold Tower!“  
And then there is silence.

White Gold Concordat, signed in White Gold Tower, favors the Thalmor a lot, and hurts the Nords especially much .  
In the daily life, not everyone was so tempered to claim Talos is a god, but if the elf disturbs and speaks that their hero is no god , it is an insult.  
The White Gold Concordat shatters the relation between the Nords, between Nords and Elves, even the Imperial are no more so welcomed.   
And Lydia was not sure if her thane is involved in the Thalmor things. Irileth insists Alessie has nothing to do with it, but every opinion needs a proof, or it would only be a hypothesis.

„Sorry , I did not mean to hurt you.“ The young Altmer holds her hat a little to let her apologize come out. She almost falls in a glacial hole under the snow, Lydia pulls her out without a word.  
„That paper was signed even before I was born, and I did not know too much about it. You know what, this concordat hurts even me. I was forced to stay in the University ,then those from Summerset managed to transport me back to the Isle . It is not my hometown so I refused, and then they kidnapped me!“  
„How could that be ? I thought the elves were ——„ Lydia does not reject the thin arm near her shoulder.  
The mushroom speaks with the vapor under the cap. The vapor comes farther than Lydia thought, but her anger explains it.„ Nords have their conflicts too, and I am the most untypical high elf which the Thalmor would not tolerate. I escaped them and get the University sign me to help the College of Winterhold, where I think there is the most unfavored place for the Thalmor, and the bugs are crawling everywhere! Even in Skyrim! I AM NOT WITH THEM!“  
„You can tell me more when we are coming back. We are already there.“ Lydia gently receives her blade back, and the young one is rushing to the door of the Monastery with her only power.


End file.
